Echange avec la matière
by Elenawrit
Summary: Durant un workshop aux Beaux Arts sous la surveillance de Thorin, une des élèves s'éloigne dans l'atelier plus au calme. Mais elle ne se doute pas qu'elle va être rejointe pas notre fils de Durin préféré (désolée pour ce résumé en carton pâte, la prochaine fois, je m'améliore ! Promis !)


Alors, tout d'abord, ceci est un premier chapitre bonus, sur un Thorin/ OC. Un scène que je ne pourrais peut être pas caser dans les Chroniques des Beaux Arts ! C'est ma première (vraie) scène M, alors laissez des review, des commentaires pour que la suivante soit meilleure et envoie du pâté créole !

Je la dédis à **Naewenn** !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cours de sculpture avec Thorin. C'est un workshop sur la matière (j'ai la tête de sortir un tapis à frange de mon fondement ?). Autant vous dire que j'avais du boulot !

J'avais décidé de jouer avec deux matières différentes : celle de métal et celle du chewing-gum. Je commençais par descendre à l'atelier, de l'autre côté de l'école, où je pris plusieurs longues tiges de métal( vous la sentez venir la chanson des nains de Blanche Neige ? Hé ho hé ho! Je rentre du boulot … Hélas, pas encore.), et je me mis mon iPod sur les oreilles. En général, quand Naewenn met ses écouteurs, c'est qu'elle veut rentrer dans son palais mental.. (voilà que je me met à parler comme Jules César.. Avé Moi !) Et gare à celui qui me dérange ! Celui qui se permet de me déranger, je lui enfonce mon poing tellement fort dans son cul (oui, je sais être classe) que celui qui arrivera à le retirer sera surnommé le Roi Arthur.

Une fois la musique calée sur les oreilles, je commençais à tordre les barres de fer pour en tirer ce que je le voulais : une structure alliant fer et chewing-gum, dans une forme poétique, qui symbolise le temps. D'une certaine manière, ces deux éléments distincts sont impérissables, et mettront du temps à disparaitre. Ils sont l'icône urbaine d'une époque.

Je ne l'entendis pas arriver derrière moi. J'étais en train de m'acharner sur une longue barre, particulièrement récalcitrante, que je tentais d'enrouler autour de mon bras. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'était Thorin, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pas moqueur, ni méprisant, juste il souriait, et ses yeux bleus aigue-marine, presque translucide, qui s'illuminaient à leur tour. Fais attention gamin ! De petites rides se creusaient au coin de ses yeux, puis il se plaça derrière moi pour me corriger et m'aider dans mon mouvement. Inconsciemment, de petits frissons s'élancèrent dans mon bas ventre. Je pouvais sentir ses épaules massives autour de moi, et son torse musclé dans mon dos. Il dut sentir que je me raidissais à ce contact (dommage qu'il l'interprète mal), car il modifia légèrement sa position. Nous perdions ce contact, il se détacha de moi, pour se déplacer sur le côté et prendre ma place pour me guider. Je pus admirer son dos musclé, et son bas-rein, le tout moulé dans un T-shirt noir basique et un jean délavé.

Peu à peu, la nuit tombait dehors. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les Beaux Arts, c'est que si tu souhaites rester travailler plus tard que les horaires normaux, tu en avais la possibilité. Après avoir travaillé tant et tant, nous devions passer à la soude. Etant une première année je devais être encadrée pour utiliser les outils, et avec un tel encadrement, je ne pouvais me plaindre.

Il enfila une combinaison, me privant de la superbe vue que j'avais mais, je vais lui rendre la pareille ! Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Cependant, il insista pour m'aider à passer (après me l'avoir remonté depuis le bas du dos… Comprenez le comme vous voulez ! Je n'ai pas d'yeux dans le dos, mais je pouvais sentir son regard me brûler le bas-rein (oui il se trouve que ma chute de rein est plutôt érotique). Je sentis ses mains accompagner chacun de mes mouvements. Ah, il voulait jouer, le bougre ! Je me dégageais les bras, fermait ma combinaison moi-même, et en profitait pour le narguer en remontant doucement mes cheveux en chignon haut pour libérer ma nuque. Je fermais les yeux, comme pour apprécier l'air frais dessus, cependant, je sentais un souffle chaud sur ma nuque, et ses mains frôler mes hanches. Il ne sait peut être pas où poser les yeux mais sait au moyen se servir de ses mains. C'est le minimum que l'on puisse attendre d'un professeur de sculpture.

Puis, il se détacha de moi pour se diriger vers l'appareil à souder, en me fixant un casque sur la tête. j'en profitais pour respirer son odeur depuis son poignet, une odeur un peu âcre de souffre, et de sueur, une odeur de mâle, qui m'excitait les papilles (à chacun son tour, je vous signale !). Il tendit enfin une paire de gants que chacun enfilait à l'autre. puis il m'apprit la soude. Au début, il me guidait de la voix et par des gestes. Plus la soudure avançait, plus sa voix baissait et devenait rauque. Puis il se tut tout à fait. Petit à petit, nos mains se frôlaient, entamant un ballet insoutenable, faisant grimper la température de quelques degrés. Ce jeu se propagea a tous nos corps, nous délaissions peu à peu la sculpture (pas trop quand même) et chacun tentait de toucher l'autre en essaient de se dérober à ses caresses.

Une fois la sculpture terminée, nous nous défaisons de nos combinaisons, et décidons de transporter le structure dans son bureau pour l'empêcher de s'abîmer. Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, une des barres de fer accrocha son T-shirt et ce fut le signal de départ. Ma main s'aventura jusqu'à sa peau, délicatement, de ses abdos délicieusement dessinés jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Il déplaça alors sa main sur la mienne, et m'attira à lui ! (Autant vous dire que des éclairs de feu s'élançaient depuis mon bas ventre, et mon coeur battait la chamade, mandieu, faites que je tienne encore une heure, avant de m'effondrer raide morte !)

Il passa à son tour sa main sous mon T-shirt, et effleura ma colonne vertébrale avant de m'attirer (définitivement) à lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était assez étrange, sa barbe avait beau me piquer, ses lèvres étaient extrêmement douces, et pourtant schizophrènes: tantôt avides et pressantes, tantôt légères et volatiles, chaque fois jouant pour que je revienne chercher ses lèvres. J'en profitais pour avancer ma seconde main sous son T-shirt pour caresser ses muscles frémissants, et coller mon bassin contre le sien. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à mon bassin, et se mit à jouer avec ma ceinture. Je rompais alors le baiser pour lui arracher son T-shirt et lui me soulever pour me poser sur le bureau. A son tour, il me débarrassa de mon T-shirt, et s'inclina sur moi, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. A tâtons, je le débarrassais de son pantalon, tandis qu'il glissait une main dans mon soutien-gorge, et jouait avec mon téton, le pinçant doucement. Puis, il lâcha mes lèvres, suivant mon oreille, la courbe de mâchoire, embrassant délicatement mon cou, son souffle rauque caressant ma clavicule, pour plonger entre mes deux seins. Il fait parti de ces hommes bénis par Dieu, qui parviennent à dégrafer le soutien-gorge d'une femme avec seulement deux doigts.

Tandis que je me cambrais de délice sur le bureau, il jouait avec mes sens, alternant morsures voraces (qui risquaient de laisser des traces plus tard; nota bene : prévoir un col roulé) et doux baisers, allié de ses mains. Puis, elles descendirent jusqu'à ma ceinture, finissant de la défaire, et de jeter mon pantalon au loin dans la pièce. Nous étions uniquement vécu de nos sous-vêtements, et je pouvais sentir à la fois sa langue experte sur les pointes gonflées de mes seins, et son sexe douloureusement dressé contre mon sexe humide, à travers le tissu. Une bonne idée apparemment ce matin, j'étais vêtue d'un petit bout de dentelle noire, qui semblait à son goût.

Il délaissa alors mes seins pour descendre avidement le long de mon ventre, glissant à genoux pour mordiller l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il enroula ses bras autour de mes hanches , arracha le peu de tissus qu'il restait sur moi et plaqua ses lèvres contre mon sexe, dévorant et embrassant mon sexe. Je plaçais une main sur l'arrière de sa tête, mêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux longs, tandis que l'autre se posait sur ma poitrine, caressant avec le creux de ma paume mes seins, le tout en laissant échapper moult gémissements. Encouragé, il continuait à me dévorer et à me gouter à travers mes soubresauts, jusqu'à ce que j'ai le souffle trop court ! Il m'avait eu.

Au dernier moment, il inséra deux doigts en moi, les faisant aller et venir à un rythme soutenu, se recourbant à l'intérieur pour appuyer sur mon point G à chaque fois qu'ils redescendaient. Enfin je fus submergée de petits spasmes, qu'il prit, je le voyais dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se relevait, comme de petites victoires. Ne voulant pas me laisser distancer (on est une femme où on ne l'est pas ! Tout de même !), je glissais du bureau pour retoucher terre, vacillant un petit peu sur mes jambes, les effets de l'orgasme étant encore présents.

Cependant, je fis glisser à mon tour les mains autour de son sexe, que je sentais du bout des doigts douloureusement tendu. Il est bien beau de me martyriser, mais il fallait lui aussi tenir la route !

Je le plaquais à son tour contre le bureau, et à mon tour, je tombais à genoux, faisant glisser entre mes mains son boxer (oui, car les hommes viriles mettent un boxer !). Le fait d'être à genoux me permit d'admirer son sexe fièrement tendu. Vous savez, cette histoire comme quoi les mains d'un homme sont révélatrices, je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue !

Je frôlais délicatement son membre de ma paume, et fit glisser ma langue sur toute sa longueur (c'est vous dire si j'avais du boulot !). J'alternais à mon tour caresses légères et à mon tour coups de langues plus voraces, alimentant peu à peu son désir à son paroxysme.

Je le pris finalement entièrement dans ma bouche, jouant toujours de ma langue, consciente du pouvoir que j'avais sur lui. Je sentais une de ses mains se placer derrière ma tête, tandis que la sienne se révulsait, et qu'il plaçait son autre main sur le rebord du bureau pour mieux se cramponner. J'accélérais le mouvement, m'enfonçant jusqu'à la hampe.

Il s'écarta alors de moi pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes, et força le passage avec sa langue. Pendant que nous goutions à nos goûts respectifs, il me plaqua au sol, promenant doucement son sexe contre mon entrecuisse humide. Il me pénétra d'un coup sec, et étouffa mes gémissements dans un nouveau baiser. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, pendant qu'il effectuait un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient. Je fis glisser une de mes mains entre mes cuisses pour caresser mon clitoris déjà gonflé. La vue d'une femme se masturbant en même temps qu'il me pénétrait sembler l'exciter encore plus.

Nous étions sur le point d'avoir un orgasme, quand il interrompit sa chevauchée pour me redresser et me plaquer contre le bureau; coulant son bassin contre mes fesses, et me pénétrant à nouveau, cette fois à la recherche de son propre plaisir (disons qu'il faisait d'une pierre deux coups). Cette fois, il me pénétrait et ressortait presque complètement, s'accrochant tantôt à mes hanches, tantôt à mes seins. Il finit par faire glisser ses doigts entre mes lèvres, et appuyer contre mon bas-ventre, augmentant la pression, et sa présence en moi. Il finit par venir une dernière fois en moi, électrisé, atteignant l'orgasme en même temps que moi.

Nous nous laissons tomber paresseusement le long du bureau, où il me prit tendrement dans ses bras afin de reprendre notre souffle, taquinant doucement les courbes de ma poitrine, du bout des doigts. Finalement, nous nous sommes relevés, avant de récupérer nos vêtements. Pas tous, tout compte fait, il se glissa prestement dans son jean, et moi dans le mien, et m'emmena chez lui où nous avons fait l'amour plus doucement cette fois.

Ceci étant dis, nous n'étions pas frais le matin en arrivant à l'école, et certaines personnalités de la classe durent me jeter un seau d'eau sur la tête pour faire redescendre la température, et empêcher mes joues de se transformer en barbecue.


End file.
